Various scrubbing devices have been commercially employed to enable floors and wallboards to be scrubbed. One such device, sold by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company under its registered trademark "Doodlebug", comprises a flat plate to receive and support a scouring pad, and a handle pivotally attached to the plate, the pivotal connection being such as to permit the light-weight plate and scouring pad to be retained in a desired orientation with respect to the handle.
Floor brushes have routinely been provided with rigid, angled connections between the handle and brush body. Brush bodies in general are often rather heavy. A brush body commonly comprises a brush block that has a handle connection on its upper surface and bristles extending from its lower surface to form a brush face, the brush block commonly being made of wood or plastic. Because of the weight of the brush blocks, it has been found difficult to attach them by means of operable swivel connectors to an elongated handle. As on the "Doodlebug" scouring tool described above, it would be desirable to provide a scrubbing brush with a swivel attachment to its handle in such a manner that the comparatively heavy brush block could be oriented as desired with respect to the handle throuqh the swivel connector, and that the resistance to swivel movement provided by the connector would be such as to retain the brush block in its desired position against the force of gravity as the handle is manipulated by an operator in a cleaning operation. On the other hand, the swivel connection should be sufficiently movable so that the swivel position of the brush block with respect to the handle may be changed by grasping the handle and gently pressing the brush body with manual force against a solid surface such as a floor or wallboard so that the brush block swivels to orient the brush face in surface-to-surface contact with the surface to be cleaned.